role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Other Garbage Monster
Other Garbage Monster (その他 ごみモンスター Sonohoka Gomimonsutā) is mutated bacterium based on garbage, the latest member of the Garbage Gang and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Other Garbage Monster is more deadset, calculating and dedicated on collecting and feeding off garbage than some other certain garbage monsters and is much more aggressive and malevolent. Despite working for Garbage Monster, he also think he needs to be more harsh and violent in regards of his plans and often questions his leadership. He also believes the rest of the Garbage Gang so far to be strong but unskilled and as such prefers to work on his own sometimes (though he will most likely work alongside with Garbage Monster himself.) He can also be very cynical and critical on Garbage Monster's plans and strategies, to the point that he think he should be in charge a little more. History Backstory As people continued to dump trash into the Pacific Ocean, the currents swept the garbage together until the garbage pile (now called the Pacific Garbage Vortex) ended up being twice the size of Texas. The governments of the world tried to rid of it by dropping a missile containing a plastic eating bacteria on it, but the plan backfired when the bacteria mutated and fused with the garbage, bringing it to life. In the present, the Garbage Monster began attacking boats, capturing the humans on them, and heading towards the mainland, desiring more garbage to increase its mass. It clashes with Ben's Team when they arrive to rescue its captive, but they manage to escape. As it nears the mainland, the Garbage Monster takes on the form of a giant humanoid. During a confrontation with Way Big, the Garbage Monster is sucked into a vortex created by his opponent, and thrown into the sun. Debut: Another Big Piece of Garbage Other Garbage Monster made his first appearance in RP where he was found by Garbage Monster at a dump in Washington, where he was collecting boats and smashing them, making them garbage and feeding it to himself. Garbage Monster saw this and went to find the source and found Other Garbage Monster at the dump. After Other Garbage Monster introduced himself, Garbage Monster then introduced himself to him and mentioned his Garbage Gang, Mudaana and Hakais. Other Garbage Monster was interested and asked to hear more, and Garbage Monster then talked about further details of the Garbage Gang. Other Garbage Monster then offered to join the Garbage Gang, to which Garbage Monster said that he was going to offer him about anyways; so Other Garbage Monster was accepted, along with given his own new name. Garbage Monster then assigned Other Garbage Monster to attack Bellevue, Washington right away by polluting the city with loads of trash, which Other Garbage Monster agreed to do. A few minutes later, it was 11:30 PM at Bellevue and people are finishing work, going out to places and partying, relaxing in hotels and just chilling, the usual. But then all of a sudden, three mutant seagulls fly in the air and begin attacking. Some armed forces arrive and try to shoot at the birds, but as it turns out, the mutant seagulls are the least of their worries....then a tidal wave of trash appears and slams down into a part of the city, creating havoc. The mutant seagulls then fly up, and then the two giant garbage monsters appear in the city; Other Garbage Monster and Garbage Monster had arrived! Other Garbage Monster tore down some buildings and declared them as garbage now, but then Way Big came in and fought off Garbage Monster. Other Garbage Monster then summoned his Mutant Seagulls to attack Way Big, but they were easily dispatched. Other Garbage Monster then punched against Way Big, sending him against another building. Way Big ran towards Other Garbage Monster before jumping over him, and the, turning around and kicking him in the head; causing Other Garbage Monster to roll over. Other Garbage Monster then made the trash around his area and created a ball made up of trash, then hurled it at Way Big; to which Way Big then destroyed the ball with his Cosmic Beam. Other Garbage Monster then regrouped with Garbage Monster and then blasted a blast of garbage at Way Big, sending him backwards. Way Big then leaped up and tackled Other Garbage Monster to the ground, then punching him hard and sending some sparks flying off. As Garbage Monster then blasted at Way Big with his Debris Spit, Other Garbage Monster and Garbage Monster then began to stomp on Way Big in an attempt to finish him off. Then a bright flash of light came---Ultraman Mebius had arrived!! Way Big then transformed into Ultimate Way Big and then flew towards Other Garbage Monster and then slammed his fist into his gut. Other Garbage Monster then punched at Ult. Way Big, to which Ult. Way Big grabbed the fist, before floating upwards with Other Garbage Monster, before spinning around before throwing Other Garbage Monster into the ground face first; causing Other Garbage Monster to fall down face flat. Other Garbage Monster then threw a ball made up of trash at Ult. Way Big, but it was once again destroyed. Ultraman Mebius then threw Garbage Monster at Other Garbage Monster, causing the two trash monsters to collide and crash into each other, defeating them both. Garbage Monster then ordered a retreat, to which he and the Mutant Seagulls then flew off; Other Garbage Monster then swam away fast to head back to The Dump. The Robot of My Dreams Following his first mission, Other Garbage Monster and Garbage Monster both stopped near a dump near Tokyo and then began to rest. The next day, Other Garbage Monster followed Garbage Monster to Tacoma, Washington, eager or his next mission. Garbage Monster then explained that his plan was to ruin Valentine's Day, which was a plan that Other Garbage Monster thought was a petty and inane plan. Other Garbage Monster then complained that while he wasn't a fan of the holiday either, he wanted to do something more closer to an actual mission; but then Other Garbage Monster gave in, stating that he would at least get to smash stuff still. Then at that moment, Garbage Monster spotted Robot Daughter from afar and fell in love with her; much to Other Garbage Monster's confusion. Garbage Monster stated that to scrap the plan as he wanted to focus on courting on Robot Daughter, much to Other Garbage Monster's disappointment. Later on, when Wangmagwi and Garbage Monster both confronted each other and found out that they were both into Robot Daughter; the two then began to fight and Other Garbage Monster watched, stating that this would be good. Following Vernonn's arrival and then fight with the Shadow bloods, Other Garbage Monster watched both fights progress. However, then AdonisGoji came and slaughtered Vernonn's forces, then killing off Vernonn himself. Shocked by this, Other Garbage Monster began to panic. Garbage Monster then ordered Other Garbage Monster to retreat, as he stated that he could handle AdonisGoji for him. Other Garbage Monster then took his order and then swam aways, heading off. Let's Make Wangmagwi Stronger! Other Garbage Monster met back up with Garbage Monster later on at a dump, where he asked how things went, to which Garbage Monster replied that he helped beat AdonisGoji, but didn't get the girl. Garbage Monster then spoke of his plan to trash food, only then to get interrupted by something lurking in the dump. Yumenokatamari then completely formed, much to the shock to the garbage monsters; Other Garbage Monster was surprised. Garbage Monster then was healed by Yumenokatamari and decided to recruit, gaining Other Garbage Monster's interest. Another Miracle of The Third Planet Garbage Monster managed to find IF floating in space and liked the music it was playing, feeling that it would be perfect to use to try to impress Robot Daughter. With the help of Blues Megalon, Jazz Gigan and Other Garbage Monster, the four space monsters were able to obtain IF and then brought him down to Earth. When Raiga was fighting against IF, Garbage Monster sent in his forces and himself to take care of her. After some more fighting and Raiga demanding to know what they were doing, Garbage Monster told Raiga about his plan to carry out his chorus to the world (referring to IF) to impress Robot Daughter, to which Raiga thought was the worst way to impress a chick. Garbage Monster didn't care however and ordered Jazz Gigan, Blues Megalon and Other Garbage Monster to defeat Raiga as he rode IF to carry on his mission. Other Garbage Monster disliked Garbage Monster's plan overall and thought they should be using IF as a superweapon instead, but pretty much had to go along with it. Other Garbage Monster was the third one to fight against Raiga and endured most of her attacks at first, surviving the lightning blasts, but soon was defeated by Raiga's brutal physical attacks with brought him down. Explosive Graffiti Other Garbage Monster later made a brief appearance in the RP where he was asked by Garbage Monster for his own plan but before he could even get to say it, Gomi-Man already said his, and Garbage Monster liked his plan right away, so he went with it. However then they met Itazuran. As Garbage Monster, Gomi-Man, Yumenokatamari and Itazuran went to Richmond, Garbage Monster told Other Garbage Monster to look after the base while they were gone. Abilities * Garbage Manipulation: Other Garbage Monster has control over garbage and manipulate the garbage on or around him. * Enhanced Strength: Other Garbage Monster has enhanced strength; having enough strength to hold his own and throw Way Big around. * Size Change: Other Garbage Monster can change his own size by adding the previously stated massive piles of garbage. * Regeneration: When losing a limb, he can simply regenerate with the seemingly infinite garbage at his disposal. * Garbage Balls: Other Garbage Monster can create giant balls made up of garbage and can hurl them at his opponents like giant boulders. * Mutant Seagulls: Other Garbage Monster has three giant, mutant seagulls that he owns that he can use to act as temporary distractions or battle allies. They can also be used for spying. * Adept Swimmer: Other Garbage Monster is rather skilled in swimming. Quotes Trivia * Other Garbage Monster is the 8th member of the Garbage Gang overall, counting Crazygon and Builgamo. ** He is also the third garbage monster to join. Crazygon and Builgamo are robots and Hakais and Mudaana are humans. * Other Garbage Monster's actual name in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien was Garbage Monster but because there already is another Garbage Monster in RP, his name was slightly altered. * His new name to distinguish him from Garbage Monster was suggested by Ty-Dawg. ** This was even mentioned in RP, in where Garbage Monster christens him as "Other Garbage Monster", to which Other Garbage Monster said that he did not agree to this change but seemingly went with it anyways. * Other Garbage Monster is Gallibon the Destroyer's first Ben 10 character to be used. ** Humorously, this is the second time a character from a show that was Gallibon's first char to use from it was another garbage monster. The first was Garbage Monster himself. * He is the second Ben 10 villain to appear in RP, the first being Aggregor. * Other Garbage Monster resembles P'andor's true form, but instead of living radiation and energy, he's a living garbage pile. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains Category:Kaiju Category:Kaiju Shifter Category:TV Show Character Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)